¡No soy un vampiro!
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Rumania está triste. Por culpa de Hungría y Austria, ahora todos le tienen miedo.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia NO me pertenece. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que escribirlo? :(

**Nota**: De antemano pido perdón si algún fan de Twilight se ofende, pero no pude evitar tomar como referencia esa saga.

* * *

**¡NO SOY UN VAMPIRO!**

.

Inglaterra sonrió feliz al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que las clases habían finalizado por ese día. Por fin podría ir a su maravilloso y ultra exclusivo club de magia y conversar con gente que en verdad lo entendiera y no lo tratara de anormal… o drogadicto… o esquizofrénico. Bueno, se entiende el punto. Calzó su mochila sobre el hombro y caminó hasta el aula donde cada viernes se juntaban después de clases. Para su sorpresa ahí sólo estaba Rumania, sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía la cristalera.

—¿Pasa algo, Rumania?

Un suspiro por parte del joven del arete le hizo incomodarse. Aquella actitud era muy distinta a la que acostumbraba el dinámico rumano. Inglaterra se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él; intentando con ello dar a conocer que podía confiar en él y contarle aquello que le aquejaba, si quería, por supuesto.

—Estaba peleando con Hungría —comenzó—, y ella dijo que mejor dejara de joderla y fuera a comer gatos —hizo una mueca—. Justo en ese momento Grecia pasaba por ahí y casi le dio un infarto o algo así… pero Japón lo ayudó. Y luego quiso golpearme… ¡Japón! —chilló espantado. Pasó una de sus manos por el cabello cobrizo y bufó—. Le expliqué que Hungría es tonta y que a falta de buenos insultos, inventó esa estupidez. Ambos parecieron calmarse, pero entonces esa… —sintió sus palabras atorársele en la garganta—. Comenzó a gritar que era un monstruo chupa sangre que se había comido a su gato… porque hace como una semana que no lo ve y… lo gritó tan fuerte que todos en el pasillo la escucharon, me miraron y comenzaron a correr… Italia comenzó a chillar "vampiro, vampiro, ve~" y —volvió a gruñir—. Preferí ignorar a todos e irme a clases y hacer como si nada… pero…

—¿Pero…?

—¡Me estuvieron evitando! El tonto de Austria "sugirió" a todos que no se acercaran a mi porque era potencialmente peligroso, dada mi "hematofilia". Y me enojé, obvio, si ese cabrón siempre le está besando el culo a Hungría. Pero ahora sí que se pasó de la raya. ¡Me convirtieron en el bicho raro de la academia!

—Entonces… ¿no eres un vampiro?

Rumania sintió la mandíbula desencajarse, preguntándose si Inglaterra había pasado mucho tiempo con Estados Unidos o algo por el estilo… había escuchado que la estupidez era contagiosa. Hizo berrinche como si de un niño se tratara; arrojó los papeles que estaban por ahí, los libros, todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Inglaterra chilló… era rarísimo ver al siempre tranquilo, risueño y burlón Rumania en ese estado. Las hadas del angloparlante gruñeron molestas por el escándalo y no dudaron en irse a otro lado para estar más tranquilas... buscaron a Noruega; él siempre hablaba lo justo y necesario y nunca se metía en líos… todo lo contrario a cierto rubio cejón.

—¡¿No me escuchaste?! —inquirió espantado. Comenzaba a molestarle el hecho que todos creyeran que en verdad era un vampiro. ¡Vamos! El colmillo se lo había hecho con el dentista, aparte era sólo uno al lado izquierdo de su boca. ¿Qué clase de vampiro era si sólo tenía un colmillo? ¿Un discapacitado o algo así?

—Pensé que estabas muy influenciado por tu cultura mágica.

—¿Enserio piensas que soy un hada? No soy Edward Cullen —alegó.

—Bien, bien. No eres un vampiro.

—Repítelo hasta que en verdad te lo creas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no iré a tu habitación en la noche y chuparé hasta tu última gota de sangre.

Automáticamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver el rostro despavorido de Inglaterra, quien no dudó un segundo en salir corriendo, gritando: "_vampiro, vampiro_". Rumania golpeó su frente contra la puerta. Enserio todos se estaban dejando llevar demasiado por las simples apariencias.

Suspiró. Luego tomó tanto aire como pudo y gritó:

—¡No soy un vampiro! ¡Maldición!

—Ya lo sé. No tienes que gritarlo.

Rumania alzó la cabeza y chocó con la mirada aparentemente aburrida de Bulgaria. Casi automáticamente todo signo de molestia abandonó su ser.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió esperanzado. Enserio quería pensar que al menos había una persona con sentido común en la academia. El búlgaro rodó los ojos, visiblemente cabreado por la pregunta.

—Enserio —musitó a secas. Rumania sonrió abiertamente, dando a relucir su pequeño colmillo y se abrazó a su interlocutor quien sonrojó automáticamente y, nervioso, intentó apartarlo de sí. Pensó que nunca iba a terminar de comprender la personalidad de tan particular personaje.

.

.

.

* * *

**No sé por qué escribí esto, pero se me ocurrió luego de ver éste video: /watch?v=7e0aurDn3Bo&list=HL1368838570 hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Rumania, pero no se me ocurría nada... y como estaba aburrida esperando que partiera el vuelo, ****nació esto. Espero no haya mucho Ooc**


End file.
